Maybe One Day
by OOCentral
Summary: Maybe one day, the two friends will meet again, maybe that one day may never come. A love long-forgotten now rekindled by his own last attempt. With the distance between them growing ever larger, will they meet again, will that one day come? Maybe one day. Or will that love and hopes of that one day be overshadowed by reality and the responsibilities that come with it? [COMPLETED]
1. Prologue

They grew up next door from each other on the edge of the city. They lived where orchards, fields, and forest were. Their names were Kira Yamato and Lacus Clyne. Since they were little they played together, they shared their laughs, their sorrows, triumphs and defeats. The two were inseparable day-in and day-out, the two were happy.

Years passed, both were now in their mid-twenties and the last time they saw each other was nearly two years ago. Lacus sat on her couch as she looked through a bride magazine when suddenly a knock could be heard on her door. She got up with the magazine in hand and opened the door.

"Kira?" she asked, her eyes lit up

Kira smiled "Hey"

"Still in the military, I see"

Kira nodded, he was dressed in an Orb Admiral uniform, his hair was messy as always.

"What do you have there?" he said reaching for the magazine in Lacus' hand.

"I'm getting married Kira," Lacus said as she handed Kira the magazine

Kira smiled "I know that" he started browsing through the magazine

"My present to your husband-to-be is going to be a smiling bride"

He pointed to some of the women in the magazine "Like her, her and her"

"You know him?" Lacus asked

"Your mom told me," he said

"You'd like him"

"Maybe"

"Why are you here anyway?" Lacus asked staring at him

"I came to see you of course," Kira said handing back the magazine

"Why?" Lacus asked stunned

"Because I love you" he turned "Now let's go for a walk".

"You can't just confess to me out of the blue! Especially one week before a wedding!" Lacus yelled waving her arms around frantically.

"Let's go for a walk," Kira said

"No" she replied

"It's better to walk it off, now come on," he said as he started walking

Lacus sighed but ultimately decided to join him. They walked until they finally got onto a path that travelled under the trees.

It was a beautiful autumn day, the leaves were a beautiful and vibrant shade of red, yellow and orange. Many of the trees that lined the path were barren, its leaves gently falling from the branches they grew on, many being delicately whisked across the beaten path the two friends walked.

"Why did you confess to me?" Lacus asked

"Because I love you"

"Again? How did you expect me to react?" she asked

Kira shrugged "I don't know"

"Did you expect me to run into your arms?" she asked

"Maybe," he said

Lacus cried "Kira!"

They continued to walk for some time, they walked until Lacus calmed down.

"Will you come to the wedding?" she asked

Kira shook his head "I doubt it"

"Why?" she asked

"I'll be gone for 8 months," he said

"When are you leaving?" she asked

"We start moving out tomorrow" he replied

"Do you love him?" he asked

"Well of course I do! I wouldn't be marrying him if I didn't"

"What do you like about him?" Kira asked

Lacus sighed "There are many, many things I like about him; and many, many things that are bad but that doesn't matter!"

"Then do you love me?"

"If I did, then you would know. Girls are not good at hiding how they feel"

Kira turned towards the flustered Lacus and stared at her. Lacus was right, she didn't hide them well, so Kira did what he had to do, he kissed her.

"You're being really hard on me right now" she yelled only after Kira let her go

Kira frowned slightly "You didn't like it?"

Lacus blushed "I thought it was sweet, but you shouldn't have done that!"

"So what now?"

"We shake hands," Lacus said holding her hand out

"Alright," he said

"Why are you agreeing with me?" she asked

"Tell me why I shouldn't" he replied

Lacus was about to cry, Kira noticed that and did what he had to do. He kissed her because she wanted it.

"Now, let's continue walking," he said

"No," Lacus said, but she ended up following after Kira anyway because he was already on his way. The two walked until they came upon an orchard, Kira sat under one of the trees.

"Come sit down," he said

"I don't want to sit next to you" she replied

"Just sit down," Kira said

Lacus did but she sat 5 meters away

"Close your eyes, think about your husband-to-be," Kira said

"Oh I will" she replied closing her eyes

Slowly but surely, Lacus fell asleep. When she woke up the shadows pointed to the east.

"It's getting late," Lacus said rubbing her eyes

She looked over to Kira and saw him asleep, she inched her way to him and gently shook him.

Kira's eyes slowly opened "Hello"

"Hi" she replied

"Love you," he said

"I know" she replied

"Too late?" he asked

Lacus nodded "Too late"

Kira stood up and dusted himself off

"Very nice walk," he said

"Yeah it was"

"We part here?" Kira asked

Lacus nodded "Next time we'll see each other will be in 8 months?"

He nodded "Hopefully"

"Good luck," Lacus said as a concern expression worked its way onto her face.

"Marry me Lacus," he asked

"I'm sorry" he replied

Kira only smiled "Well then, here's my gift from me to you. Show me your hand"

Sticking her hand out in front of her, Lacus asked "What is it"

Kira dug around in his pocket before he pulled it out, clenched in his fist.

He lowered his hand onto hers "Here, my present to you" moving his hand away revealed a worn, beaten silver ring.

Lacus immediately recognized the ring "Why are you giving this back to me, this was my gift to you"

"I know" he replied

Kira stuck his hands into his pockets "And I'm giving it back"

"Why," she asked

"Because this is where we part ways" he replied before he turned and started walking away.

Lacus watched as his figure got smaller and smaller. She wanted him to stop, turn and say her name so she would have no choice but to run to him, but he never did.

Knowing now that her childhood friend left her side, Lacus clenched the ring with both hands and brought it to her chest "He's gone" she said to herself.

"Did you just want to know if I loved you?" she asked herself out loud, hoping that he would hear.

But he never did.

She thought for a second, he wouldn't have done the things he did, just out of the blue without reason. Finally, a realization hit Lacus never once did she say she loved him as a friend or family. Tears fell from her cheeks, she missed her chance to truly tell him how she felt. Now and forever, that feeling will forever be pushed away and denied existence.

True is, she wasn't happy with where she was in life. The likelihood of her parents telling Kira the truth behind her marriage probably never came to light. But Kira knew, he knew something was up and this was his last chance to find out if she were really happy.

But she blew it, and instead of being happy with her best friend, one last time, she pushed him away and denied his and her own feelings; all for a marriage she was not happy about.

"I didn't even get to say goodbye to you" she cried before running home in tears.

The night was long for Lacus, she cried and cried. "If only I didn't lie to myself, I would have ran after you" she cried to herself. Eventually, she cried herself to sleep, no longer being able to endure the emotional pain she subjected herself to.

When she woke up the next morning, she was even more of a wreck.

"What am I going to do now?" she asked herself.

I kissed Kira

"Kira's leaving today" she whispered quietly allowing the words to sink in "He's leaving today!" she cried.

She quickly got changed and called Kira's mother.

"Hi Lacus?" she asked

"Ms. Yamato!" she replied

"What is it dear?"

"When Kira's leaving?" she asked

"He's leaving at 10:00 am"

Lacus glanced at the clock on the wall "I have 30 minutes"

"Thank you" she replied before hanging up.

She had one last precious opportunity and she wasn't going to let it go to waste.

* * *

 **Hi everyone!**

 **I have returned, nice to meet you all. I was looking through my concepts I had written up years ago and I came across this one. As I haven't worked on my stories for a long time (due to writer's block), I will slowly be easing my way back into the whole process.**

 **What will that mean for my other ongoing stories? WELL. I am still working on them - slowly. I will be publishing the chapters whenever I finish them or if I feel satisfied with them.**

 **I HOPE YOU ENJOY**

 **\- OOCentral**


	2. Chapter 1 - Until we Meet again

Running through her home, she frantically scavenged around in search for her car keys. Lacus flipped over every pillow and every cushion; she looked behind every piece of furniture and under every sheet.

"Where did my keys go?" she cried out, she knew that with every passing minute, the likelihood of her seeing Kira was shrinking and shrinking rapidly. Disgruntled, and upset she grabbed the ends of her beautiful pink locks and began to gently twirl the ends with her fingers. It was something she always did whenever she felt, flustered, overwhelmed or frustrated.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, she carefully scanned every inch of her room in the hopes that her keys would magically appear. "Please, I don't have much time".

When suddenly it came to her "Laundry!" rushing out of her room, she quickly made her way down the stairs, through the kitchen and down another set of stairs that hid behind a closed door.

Kneeling down next to a pile of dirty clothing, Lacus rummaged through the pile in search for the pants she wore yesterday. Lacus was always known to be a very clumsy and forgetful. No matter how hard she tried, she would always find something to trip over, she would always forget something.

"Found them!" she cried, Lacus immediately got up from the floor of the basement and quickly began to make her way to the front of her home.

She slipped the back of her shoe over her heel, and pushed the door open. This didn't go smoothly, however, as she managed to trip over her own two feet. "Ow" Lacus said wincing from her sudden fall out the door "I don't have much time".

She pushed herself off the front patio of home and rushed over to her car, she started the ignition "Please let me make it" she said to herself.

"Even if for a few seconds, let me have one last chance"

Lacus gripped the wheel tightly and turned out her driveway and hastily began her drive to the docks.

* * *

Kira was sitting on a bench facing the window of the receiving dock, he was waiting for the dock officials to pull the Archangel into its boarding position. He leaned forward and looked out the window. His eyes watched the men and women down below him, these were the member he would be leading on their mission. From where Kira sat, everyone below him looked like ants, all of were working diligently to ensure that they had all the equipment needed for their upcoming tour.

He knew this mission was coming, he knew that he would most likely be the commanding officer on the mission; but he had secretly hoped that he wouldn't be the one sent on it. This was his last time on the surface of the planet

"Are you ready to go?" asked a voice beside him

He turned his head "No"

His mother smiled at him "That's okay, I know you are" she handed him his coffee

Smiling, Kira happily accepted the coffee and began to take sips from the cup.

"It's going to be a long 8 months" he said

"But I know you'll do well"

"Thanks mom"

"Will you be travelling alone?" she asked

Kira shook his head "Those two will be coming with me" he said pointing at the two Rear Admirals assisting down on the dock.

His mother looked out the window "Are they newly appointed?"

"Yeah" he replied

Kira let out a long drawn out sigh as he leaned back on the palms of his hands.

"I was too late mom"

"I know my love" she wrapped her arms around her son and gave him a hug

She pulled away "Did you say goodbye to her?"

He tilted his head up and looked at the ceiling, he faintly smiled "Yeah. I did"

The roar two large engines rocked the receiving dock, and the site of the Archangel slowly began to come into view "Oh look" Kira said standing up "I guess we're early"

"Are you going to leave early?" she asked

"We'll see" he replied

* * *

Driving into the parking lot of the dock, she frantically drove up and down the lot in search of that elusive parking space "Come on, come on" she whispered to herself. Her eyes scanned left to right, then right to left until she came to an empty spot.

She pulled into the parking space, quickly she turned off the ignition and jumped out of her car "Okay".

Lacus quickly hurried her way to the entrance of the receiving dock. Normally, the receiving dock is open to the public. It was a place of heavy traffic, with passenger vessels and military ships constantly coming in and going, it was normal to have people waiting in the receiving dock for boarding. However, today that wasn't the case.

She ran down the sky bridge that connected the parking lot to the receiving dock. At the end of the bridge, her eyes made out a familiar figure that stood with a few others in similar uniform at the entrance of docking tunnel. "Wait, Kira," she thought to herself.

Once she made it to the end of the sky bridge, she was met by two Orb military personnel standing at the mouth of the opening – blocking anyone and everyone from entering the dock.

"Hi," she said standing in front of them

"How may we help you?" of the guards said

"I'm here to see Kira" she replied

"Sorry ma'am but no can do," said the other

Lacus looked at them with a confused expression etched on her face "I still have three minutes" she looked past the two military personnel and pointed at Kira who was leaning against a wall as he talked to his officers "He's right there"

"I'm sorry, but we can't let you see him, an order was issued restricting visitors to one per military personnel"

"Please, I need to see him" Lacus begged, she took a few steps forward and tried to squirm her way past the two military officers who blocked the entrance. The two officers grabbed her firmly by the arms and held her back "Sorry ma'am, but we can't let you through"

"Please" she screamed, she looked up at the clock that stood far in front of her and saw that the clock now showed 10:00 AM. The figures that stood at the entrance of the docking tunnel began to one-by-one file into and down the tunnel.

Kira turned towards his mother and gave her a tight hug "I expect a big cake when I come back"

His mother smiled "Take care" she gave him a kiss on the cheek

He pulled away and returned the smile she gave him, he slipped his hands into his pockets, turned towards the mouth of the tunnel. Looking down at his feet, he let out a long drawn out sigh "I guess it's time to go".

"Kira, wait!" cried a voice

Unconsciously, he turned his head towards the voice "What is she doing here?" he asked shocked by the sight of Lacus frantically trying to wiggle her way past the two officers that stood at the front.

"Admiral, she's been driving us up the wall," said one of the officers

Kira placed his hands on the two officers "Mind letting her go?"

"But sir, we can't allow another visitor"

He gave them a hard stare "If I were you, I would let her go"

They immediately do so without question "Sorry" they said stepping back from the two

"Thanks," he said

Kira grabbed Lacus' wrist and gently pulled her past the two officers "Come" he pulled her away from the entrance, and off to the side of the receiving dock "What are you doing here?" he asked in a whisper

"Please don't go," she asked

He sighed "Sorry"

"Please"

"I can't stay for your wedding, Lacus"

She shook her head "No, don't leave me" she whispered

"I'm sorry," he said again. He gave her a hug "I wish you all the best"

Kira pulled away "I have to go"

"I don't know what to do" she whispered quietly as tears fell down her rosy cheeks

"I love you"

Kira brought his hands up to her slender face and gently wiped her tears away "Too late" he whispered back

She shook her head "But I want you"

The pain she felt when he uttered the words "too late" pierced her; it pierced her so deeply, unlike anything she has ever felt before. So much so that it hurt. Overcome with a swell of emotion, she broke down and finally allowed a fury of tears to fall from her slender face.

"I don't want to lose you" she cried looking up at Kira as she tried wiping away the endless flow of tears that fell from her crystal blue eyes.

"Please don't leave me al-"

A quiet stillness filled the room. Kira never liked seeing Lacus cry, it was the one thing he hated most, so he did what he had to do and silenced her with a kiss. The two shared a long kiss, it was only broken when Kira pulled away.

"I love you too" he whispered as he wiped what was left of her tears from Lacus' face.

"What am I going to do?" she asked burying her face into his chest

"I don't know," he said hugging her "I don't know"

She embraced him tightly "I'll wait for you"

"It'll be a long time" he replied

She buried her face deeper into his chest "It's okay, I just want to be with you"

Kira smiled "It won't be that easy" he replied

"I know"

Lacus leaned up and captured his lips with another kiss "Come back to me"

He only smiled. Kira gave Lacus a slight nudge signalling for her to let go of him. Which she was reluctant to do but ultimately gave into the request.

"I have to go," he said fixing his uniform.

"I love you" she replied lightly grasping his hand with hers

Kira squeezed her hand "I love you too" before letting go.

He gave her one last big smile and said "You should keep that ring I gave you"

"But it's yours" she replied

"It's my promise to you that I'll come back," he said winking at her

He kissed the top of her head "Until we meet again" he gave her a long stare, etching this moment deep in his memory. He turned towards the entrance of the tunnel and ran down it.

Lacus slowly approached the large bay window that overlooked the dock. She watched quietly as the tunnel that connected the receiving dock to the ship disconnected. The large roar of its powerful engines shook the ground as it slowly roared forward towards its mission.

She stayed in front of the window until the ship was out of sight "I made it" she thought to herself. Lacus turned around only to be met by Kira's mother who was standing right behind her. She immediately fell into her arms and began to cry as the storm of emotions took hold of her again.

"What am I going to do mom?" she whispered holding onto Kira's mother tightly

She gave her a comforting hug "I don't know my dear"

Kira's mother began to stroke Lacus' pink locks "One thing's for sure, I know you will do what's best for you" Kira's mother smiled and kissed the top of her head "You just have to be strong"

All Lacus could do was nod. She knew that she had a tall task to overcome now and a lot of questions that she had to answer. She didn't know if she was ready, or if the decision she was making was the right one. However, the one thing she knew was for certain was that she loved Kira and wanted to be with him. Little did Lacus know, that her abrupt revelation would come with emotional consequences.

Would Lacus be ready to confront the problems she now faces? Will she be able to wait until they meet again, can she wait for that one day? Or will everything come crashing down? With Kira in her heart, she was ready to try and that was something she was going to do.


End file.
